


Terror Kisses (Oneshot)

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: Snotlout at it again.......... Read to find out XD





	Terror Kisses (Oneshot)

**Terror Kisses**

It was another regular morning in Berk, the Terrors were singing, the Nadders were preening, and Gobber was hammering away. It was another regular day in Berk, that was until Hiccup and Toothless stepped out of the house.

“So what shall we do today bud?” Hiccup asked Toothless who was looking curiously to the left. “Bud?” Hiccup asked again and then he spotted what Toothless was looking at. “Snotlout what in Thor’s name are you doing with that Terror?!” Hiccup exclaimed as he saw his cousin on his knees with a struggling red Terror in between his hands. Snotlout had his lips puckered and it looked like he was about to kiss the little struggling dragon.

“HICCUP!” Snotlout shot up and quickly hid the squirming dragon behind his back as he nervously turned around. “What are you doing here?!” He quickly asked.

“I live here Snot.” Hiccup said while pointing to the house he had just exited from.

“Oh…….. eh…. Right. How could I forget.” Snotlout nervously said as he kept his hands behind his back.

“Why do you have that Terror Snot?” Hiccup asked as he got suspicious.

“Terror!! What Terror!!!” Snotlout exclaimed. “I see no Terror!!!”

“The Terror that just set your pants on fire.” Hiccup deadpanned as smoke started coming from Snotlout’s pants.

Snotlout let out a nervous chuckle. “Ooooh, that Terror.” He said before he caught onto the ‘set your pants on fire’ part. “AAAAAAHHHH” Snotlout yelled and dropped the little red dragon before rolling down the little hill to try and put out the flames. Hiccup looked at Toothless just as the Nightfury snorted at Snotlout’s antics.

“Why don’t we go see what Gobber’s up to.” Hiccup suggested as they started walking in the direction of the smithy. They were almost to Gobbers when they heard Snotlout again. He ran past them while covering his head and yelling “STOP WITH THE HITTING!!!!! STOPPPPPPPP!!!!!” Behind him ran a small red-haired girl with a raised broom and two mad Terrors sat on her shoulders.

“Get back here!!!” The little girl shouted as she hefted the broom and hit Snotlout on the head. “Ack!!! GET AWAYYYYY!!” He shouted again.

“Gobber do you have any idea what is going on?” Hiccup asked upon seeing that Gobber was watching Snotlout get hit.

“No idea lad but it’s been going on since early morning.” Gobber stated as he held out a lambchop for Hiccup while he ate another. “Makes for good entertainment though.” Hiccup shrugged and was about to take the offered food when Toothless decided he was hungry too.

“Toothless!” Hiccup groaned as the dragon gave him an innocent look after eating the lambchop. “You’re going to get fat bud.” Hiccup told him as he donned his apron. Toothless gave a huff before jumping on the roof to sunbathe. Snotlout was running past the smithy again, this time with Silent Sven chasing after him. Hiccup looked up from where he was sharpening his sword to see Snotlout diving into a well to avoid the angry mace wielding Sven.

“Something is up with Snotlout.” Hiccup sighed as he told Gobber. “When I left the house it looked like he was going to kiss a red Terrible Terror until it set his pants on fire.

“Ah, so that was why he was sitting in a bucket of water.” Gobber mused. “And I missed it.”

“Gobber!!”

“What lad? This old blacksmith has to get his fun someplace.” Gobber countered as they watched Snotlout climb out of the well. He was soaking wet but he quickly ran past the Great Hall.

It wasn’t long there after that the commotion started again. This time Snotlout was yowling as a huge flock of Terrors spat fireballs at him. Several parts of his clothing were singed and within the flock the Vikings could see an angry Gothi being lifted up by various Terrors while brandishing her staff.

“Well, he gone and dun it.” Gobber chuckled as they watched the large flock of green Terrors and the old woman chase Snotlout around the village. Even Toothless had stopped his sunbathing to watch the chase.

“Hiccup!” He heard the booming voice of his father call.

“Hi dad.” Hiccup greeted as his father entered the smithy.

“Do you have any idea what’s going on son? I had various people come complaining to me that Snotlout kept trying to kiss their Terrors.” Stoick said as he pinched his brow.

“Well would ya look at the time.” Gobber suddenly said before quickly leaving. “Time for my daily mead break.”

Hiccup watched Gobber hobble out of the forge before turning back to his father. “I could go ask Snotlout?”

“You do that son.” Stoick said. “The Terrors have been jittery all morning.”

Hiccup quickly left the smithy, Toothless gliding down and following him curiously. “Where do you think Snotlout went this time bud?” Toothless let out a huff and shook his head. “Let’s just hope that Gothi hasn’t charred him yet.”

They found Snotlout after some very intensive searching. “Snotlout why are you hiding in one of Mildew’s cabbage piles?”

“Shhhhhh” Snotlout made the sushing motion as he stuck his head out. “This is the last place Gothi would think of looking for me.”

“Right…..” Hiccup muttered as he remembered that Mildew was quite adamant about courting Gothi a couple of years ago. That however did not end well for the old cranky man.

“Why do you keep trying to kiss those Terrors?” Hiccup asked as he helped Snotlout out of the cabbage pile.

“Hiccup haven’t you heard?!” Snotlout suddenly asked as he grabbed his cousin’s arms. “I’m doing this for the sake of love!!”

“Say what now?!”  
“For love!!! For the innocent shieldmaiden trapped in a vicious curse!!” Snotlout dramatically exclaimed.

“Say what now?!!!” Hiccup asked again.

“Fear not Hiccup! For I, Snotlout the Brave, shall rescue our fair maiden.” Snotlout stated as he clapped Hiccup on the shoulders before dashing away. “Snotlout, Snotlout, Oi Oi Oi!!” he heard his cousin shout in the distance.

“What just happened?” Hiccup asked Toothless who looked equally confused.

They flew back to the village where they ran into Fishlegs who was stroking Iggy. “Hiccup you will not believe what Snotlout tried to do this morning!!”

“He’s been doing it all day Fish. Didn’t you see Gothi chasing him?”

“Oh, I was too busy soothing Iggy. The poor thing was traumatized after Snot kissed him.” Fishlegs explained as he stroked the purring Terror.

“Have you seen Snotlout?” Hiccup asked. “He was spouting some weird things.”

“He went in the direction of the dragon pens.” Fishlegs said. “Nevermind. There he is.”

“Stormfly STOP!!!!” Snotlout shouted as he was now being chased by Stormfly who had an angry hissing yellow Terror on her head. Spikes were being thrown in Snotlout’s direction as he hightailed it out of the village.

“Oh that is just beautiful!” Hiccup heard Tuffnut laugh as the twins approached.

“Couldn’t have said it better bro.” Ruffnut stated before high-fiving Tuffnut. Hiccup suddenly had a suspicion that the twins were behind Snotlout’s recent behavior.

“What did you guys do?” He asked while narrowing his eyes at the twins.

“Us?” Tuffnut asked.

“Whatever are you talking about?” Ruffnut also played innocent. Hiccup crossed his arms and glared at the twins now.

“Alright alright.” Tuffnut said. “We might have played a prank on Snotlout.”

“A very glorious prank!” Ruffnut interjected.

“So he’s trying to kiss Terrors because?” Fishlegs asked as he listened in on the conversation.

“Oh we just convinced Snot that Astrid got on the bad side of a traveling witch and was cursed.” Ruffnut laughed.

“Cursed how?” Hiccup now asked. “And isn’t Astrid on a fishing trip with her dad today?”

“She is but Snotlout forgot.” Tuffnut smirked. “We just told him that she got turned into a Terrible Terror and we lost her.”

“That still does not explain Snotlout kissing Terrors.”

“Oh but it does Hiccup. It does!” Tuffnut laughed. “We convinced Snot that only a kiss from a brawny and brave hero would turn Astrid back.”

“Oh Thor” Hiccup groaned.

“And I tell ya. It’s been so much fun to watch him try and kiss every Terror on the island.” Ruffnut added. “We have to send Gobber a gift basket for giving us this idea.”

“HEY GUYSSSSSS!!!!” They turned to see Snotlout running towards them holding a very pissed off looking blue Terror. “I think I found her!!”

“Oh boy.” Hiccup groaned.

“Found who?” Someone asked from behind Snotlout. Hiccup and the others saw Astrid approaching from the dock with a basket of fish. Snotlout turned around and said, gesturing to the pissed off Terror, “Why Astrid of course Astrid.” It took a minute for him to figure out what was happening. His eyes widened as he looked from the mad Terror to the curious Astrid and then back again.

“Eh………….” He mumbled as he loosened his grip on the Terror, whom promptly started attacking him. The gang watched Snotlout shriek as the Terror bit his nose and drove him to the ground.

“So guys what did I miss?” Astrid asked as she ignored Snotlout’s cries of pain.

**\--------------THE END---------------**

**AN: This is what happens when this author is bored out of her mind.**


End file.
